


Just Dance

by Anoel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Club Vivid, Ensemble - Freeform, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video, dance vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the "thumpa thumpa" continues. It always will. No matter what happens. No matter who's president. As our lady of Disco, the divine Miss Gloria Gaynor has always sung to us: We will survive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2009.

Song: "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga  
Source: Queer as Folk S1-5  
Size: 50 MB WMV  
Download: [Just Dance](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-JustDance.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
